Pengantin Gurun Sahara
by Still Struggling
Summary: Di dunia kini. Ada enam milyar manusia. Enam milyar jiwa. Enam milyar hati. Tapi percayalah. Terkadang kita hanya butuh satu untuk menjadi belahan jiwa kita. KakaSaku. Oneshot. DLDR


**Title: Pengantin Gurun Sahara**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Oneshot**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Warning: -**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)

::::

 **Konoha, 20 Juni 2012**

"Mengapa, Kashi? Mengapa kau kembali menunda rencana pernikahan kita?"

"Sakura …"

"Aku lelah, Kashi," bisik Sakura getir. "Sejak bergabung dengan ICRC*) kau sibuk menjadi relawan misi kemanusiaan. Palestina, Etiopia, Kongo, Libya, Suriah, Zim-Zimbabwe dan sekarang Somalia. Kau tak pernah ada waktu untukku. Aku-aku seperti ... tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu."

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura. Kaulah satu-satunya yang paling berharga untukku." Kakashi pun membisikkan kata itu dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut Sakura penuh rasa sayang.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku di sini. Di Jepang. Kita menikah. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya," pinta Sakura.

Belaian tangan Kakashi berhenti. Dia menarik napas panjang dengan tenang lalu berkata, "Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa. Aku dibutuhkan di sana. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku, hm? Kita bisa membangun mimpi kita di sana."

"Huh? Ikut denganmu ke Somalia? Untuk apa? Untuk mati terbunuh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkas yang menusuk ulu hati.

"Sayang, kau akan melihat di sana bagaimana ribuan anak dibesarkan tanpa orang tua. Mereka hidup sebatang kara di barak-barak pengungsian, hanya ditutupi terpal yang tak mampu menghangatkan mereka di saat kedinginan. Jutaan orang kelaparan karena perang saudara dan musim panas berkepanjangan. Burung-burung pemakan bangkai pun berpesta pora. Kau pasti akan mengerti." Kakashi kini meremas pundak gadisnya.

"Tidak, Kashi. Itu bukan duniaku. Aku punya impian akan duniaku sendiri. Aku ingin menikah. Tinggal di rumah yang cantik bersama suami dan anak-anakku. Suamiku bekerja di kantor dan aku menyambutnya setiap senja bersama anak-anak dalam gendonganku. Itulah duniaku. Itulah impianku. Aku tidak bisa hidup di duniamu. Maafkan aku …" Sakura menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng lemah. Air mata pun mengalir perlahan dari kedua mata hijau zamrudnya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengembuskan napas dengan berat. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku mengerti."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ternyata dia tidaklah berarti apa-apa dibandingkan anak-anak miskin Afrika. Kakashi telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Sakura lalu melepas cincin perak bermata Batu Topaz yang melingkar di jari manisnya kemudian meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kakashi, sebelum mengecup pipinya lembut dan berbisik di antara linangan air matanya. " _Sayonara_ , Kashi."

 _Sayonara_ …

...

 **Konoha, 23 Juni 2012**

Asap rokok tampak memenuhi ruangan bersama hingar bingar musik menghentak. Sementara ratusan manusia larut dalam gerak menggairahkan dunia malam yang penuh gemerlap, Sakura diam dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia duduk di depan meja bartender dengan mata sembab dan bibir pucat. Sesloki Martini kembali diteguknya untuk membasahi bibir dan kerongkongannya. Rasa hangat pun terasa mengalir hingga sekujur tubuhnya sementara kepalanya terasa ringan tanpa beban.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Nona?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dia pun menoleh. Dengan pandangan yang mulai buram dan berkunang-kunang dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan bermata eboni berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat.

"Silakan." Sakura bahkan tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Suara itu terdengar jauh bergema. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan berat. Efek tiga sloki Martini mulai bekerja mempengaruhi seluruh inderanya.

"Jack Daniel, _please_." Pesan pemuda itu kepada bartender yang melayani mereka, "Dan Paradise Ranch untuk Nona …"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Hn … Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Malam itu pun Sakura melupakan semuanya. Dia menghabiskan waktu hingga dini hari dengan ditemani bersloki-sloki minuman keras beralkohol bersama pemuda tampan di sisinya.

Sakura mabuk.

Terlena.

Itu yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Bahkan termasuk dirinya sendiri.

...

 **Konoha, 24 Juni 2012**

Kakashi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sesekali pandangannya tampak mengitari ruang tunggu di bandara. Tapi sia-sia saja. Ke mana pun pandangan matanya diarahkan, dia tak jua menangkap warna merah muda yang sangat dirindukan dan diharapkannya hadir saat ini.

"Kau masih menunggunya, Nii? Menunggu gadis bodoh itu?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara jengkel gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei … jangan begitu, Ino. Kutitip dia ya. Jaga dia baik-baik untukku," kata Kakashi seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino, adik sepupunya yang cantik itu.

Sebelum Ino menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pengeras yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat Cathay Airlines tujuan Bandara Aden Adde, akan take off beberapa saat lagi dan meminta penumpang yang belum naik untuk bergegas masuk.

Kakashi mendesah panjang. Perlahan dia bangkit dan memeluk erat serta mengecup pucuk kepala Ino yang kini mulai terisak-isak di dadanya.

"Hei … jangan menangis. Kau itu seperti aku akan pergi selamanya saja," jitak Kakashi sayang di kepala Ino. "Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku pergi, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Nii … Aku bangga padamu. Kau adalah kakak terhebat di dunia. Sampaikan salamku pada Gurun Sahara! Jika aku sudah lulus, aku juga akan menyusulmu. Ganbatte, Nii!"

"Aku dan Gurun Sahara juga menunggumu. Jaga diri baik-baik! Kutitip dia padamu!" Kakashi tak bosan mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali.

Lima menit kemudian Ino menatap dengan air mata berlinang pesawat yang mulai lepas landas meninggalkan Narita. Pesawat yang membawa kakak sepupu terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Pergi.

Ke benua lain yang ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari rumahnya. Untuk sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi akan cinta, kasih sayang, kemanusiaan dan perdamaian universal.

...

 **Konoha, 29 Juni 2012**

"Kau bodoh, Sakura. Kau bodoh. Mengapa kau melepas Kakashi begitu saja?"

"Ta-tapi Tenten …"

"Tidakkah kau bayangkan betapa lembutnya hati seorang pria yang mau melepaskan semua mimpinya tentang kesenangan hidup yang bergelimang harta, rela melepas cintanya dan lebih memilih tinggal di barak pengungsian bersama jutaan orang terasing lainnya? Sakura … jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku akan mengikuti pria-ku bahkan hingga akhir waktuku."

Sakura pun diam tak mampu berkata-kata.

 _Kau tak mengerti, Tenten. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti._

...

 **Mogadishu, 19 Juli 2012**

Kakashi menatap getir pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang menjadi rutinitas dalam hidupnya hampir sebulan terakhir ini. Ratusan orang berkulit hitam yang kurus seperti kerangka tampak berbaris seperti ular untuk mengantri makanan. Di tangan mereka tampak gelas atau piring kaleng yang sudah penyok-penyok.

Dengan mata berbinar dan penuh syukur, mereka mengucap terima kasih pada seorang wanita yang membagi-bagikan seiris roti gandum kasar dan sesendok kuah kari encer dengan sendok kayu panjang ke piring-piring kaleng mereka. Makanan yang mungkin tidak layak bagi orang lain dan tidak mengenyangkan itu, tapi buat mereka itu adalah anugerah tak terhingga. Kuah kari encer dan roti gandum kasar itu sementara bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya lapar yang meremas-remas perut mereka.

"Hahhh."

Setelah memejamkan mata sesaat, Kakashi meneruskan langkah menyusul tiga pria di depannya menuju tenda besar terbuka yang tampak mengepulkan asap.

" _Assalamua'laikum_ … "

Suara bariton yang dalam dan tenang kontan membuat sekitar lima puluh wanita serentak menoleh ke arah pintu tenda dapur umum. Mereka ternganga melihat seorang pria tinggi ramping berambut perak dan bertelanjang dada masuk bersama tiga orang pria hitam tinggi besar yang juga bertelanjang dada. Masing-masing membawa sekarung gandum di bahunya. Keringat tampak berkilau mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka.

" _Wa'alaikum salam!_ Aah … dokter Hatake. Tidak usah ikut mengangkat karung-karung gandum itu. Biar yang lain saja," cegah seorang wanita berparas manis dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang bergegas menghampirinya, menepuk-nepuk celemeknya yang penuh tepung. Sementara bau asap dari kayu bakar tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, Ayame. Di barak kesehatan tenagaku sedang tidak dibutuhkan. Ada dokter Shiranui dan dokter Sarutobi yang sedang bertugas. Jadi kurasa aku bisa membantu di bagian dapur umum 'kan?" jawab Kakashi seraya menaruh karung gandum itu di sudut.

"Tapi …"

Tanpa menghiraukan cegahan Ayame-sang kepala dapur umum-Kakashi bergegas menghampiri tungku yang tengah menyala.

"Tidak apa. Kalian mau masak apa, hm?"

"Kami mau masa Pap*), dokter. Tapi dokter sudah capek. Istirahat saja," sahut seorang wanita kurus setengah baya bergigi ompong yang tampak sangat mengagumi dokter muda tampan itu.

"Hei, kalian jauh lebih capek dibanding aku. Kalian mampu memasak untuk ribuan orang yang ada di barak pengungsian ini. Aku sendiri belum tentu mampu. Dibanding kalian, aku bukan apa-apa."

Relawan-relawan wanita di dapur umum kini menjadi sumringah penuh semangat dan tersipu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang dokter berpendidikan tinggi, berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya, berperadaban modern, mau menjalani hidup yang penuh kesulitan dan penderitaan tinggal di negara yang miskin dan terbelakang.

Di sela-sela tugasnya sebagai dokter bedah, dia masih mau repot-repot mengajar alfabet dan berhitung pada anak-anak di pengungsian, mau menggendong dengan tangannya sendiri nenek-nenek kelaparan yang mereka temukan tertimbun di bawah reruntuhan rumah, mau mengangkat karung gandum di bahunya hingga tangannya lecet-lecet kemerahan, bahkan kini ikut membantu meniup-niup bara api dalam tungku kayu.

Seandainya semua orang bersahaja seperti itu.

Somalia tidak membutuhkan kata-kata. Somalia membutuhkan uluran tangan nyata saudara-saudaranya di belahan dunia yang lain. Saudaranya sesama umat manusia.

...

 **Konoha, 23 Juli 2012**

Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama. Dia termenung menatap rembulan yang kian memucat.

Dua pria.

Dua cinta.

Dua hati.

Tetapi begitu berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Cinta yang satu begitu menggairahkan, membakar dan penuh candu.

Sementara yang lain adalah cinta yang begitu lembut dan tenang tapi begitu tak terjangkau.

...

 **Mogadishu, 15 September 2012**

Pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung dan berambut perak itu tampak berdiri dalam diam dan melemparkan pandangannya jauh hingga ke ujung batas cakrawala. Mata abu-abu gelap miliknya menatap bola jingga pijar yang kini perlahan mulai memasuki peraduan malam. Cahaya keemasan semakin meredup terperangkap selimut malam yang perlahan mulai dibentangkan untuk memeluk bumi erat.

Sementara iringan burung yang kembali pulang ke sarangnya tampak berarak menjadi latar langit senja. Angin gurun yang kering dan panas berhembus kencang mengibarkan anak-anak rambutnya dan kemeja biru gelapnya hingga tampak berantakan.

"Tuhan … tolong jaga dia baik-baik untukku. Aku menyayanginya bahkan lebih dari hidupku sendiri. Angin, tolong sampaikan padanya yang jauh di benua sana. Betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Selamanya."

 **...**

 **Konoha, 28 Maret 2013**

Seharian Sakura menunggu. Menunggu sehelai surat atau apapun itu yang bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa dirinya masih ada di dalam hati Kakashi.

Ternyata harapannya hanyalah mimpi kosong tak bertepi.

Kakashi bahkan tak ingat jika ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sakura merasa dia menjadi gadis paling bodoh di dunia. Ternyata cintanya, rindunya, penantiannya, semuanya hanyalah sia-sia. Kakashi kini telah sempurna melupakannya.

Dengan pahit diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan ditekannya sebuah kontak. Dia telah membuat satu keputusan.

"Sasuke … Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

...

 **Mogadishu, 29 Maret 2013**

"Dia tertembak di dada kiri! Ya, Tuhan! Peluru itu mungkin menembus jantungnya! Kakashi!"

"Genma!" Sarutobi mengguncang-guncang pundak Genma. "Hatake … "

"Cepat, Sarutobi! Kau buang-buang waktu! Ayo cepat siapkan meja operasi! Kita … kita …" Genma menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar dan berlumuran darah segar.

"Genma!" Sarutobi akhirnya menampar pipi pria itu untuk menyadarkannya dari racauan. "Maafkan aku. Hatake telah … " Sarutobi memejam mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Dadanya terasa sakit luar biasa. "Dia telah tiada. Peluru itu menembus jantungnya dan pecahan proyektilnya menghancurkan dada kirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita ... lakukan."

"Tidak! Kau bohong kan, sialan? Kakashi tidak mati! Kakashi! Bangun, bodoh! Kau belum bayar taruhanmu saat kalah main Backgammon denganku kemarin! Bangun, bodoh! Bangun! Kau ... kau tidak boleh mati!"

 _Inalillahi Wainna Ilaihi Ra'jiun ..._

Air mata pun mengalir di barak pengungsian. Air mata semakin banyak tertumpah saat mereka menemukan ransel yang dibawa Kakashi penuh dengan permen yang dia bawa entah dari mana.

Permen yang sangat disukai anak-anak di mana pun di seluruh dunia. Permen yang mungkin baru pertama kali dimakan oleh anak-anak di sini. Seolah Kakashi ingin memberi dunia yang manis untuk anak-anak malang itu.

Ransel permen yang bersimbah darah dalam pelukannya. Ransel yang dilindunginya hingga akhir hidupnya.

Tak ada yang bisa menahan air mata dan isak tangis memilukan.

Hujan …

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh bulan terakhir, telah turun membasahi bumi Somalia yang kering kerontang.

Hujan yang seolah menjadi tanda langit pun menangisi kepergiannya.

Kepergian seorang Kakashi Hatake untuk selamanya.

...

 **Konoha, 17 Mei 2013**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini sedang tertelungkup sambil terisak. Mata hijaunya yang kosong dipenuhi airmata saat melirik getir gaun pengantin putih berenda yang membalut tubuh manekin di sudut kamarnya.

Gaun yang akan dikenakannya beberapa hari lagi.

Gaun yang akan menjadi saksi ketika dia mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama seorang pria.

Pria terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Dan pria itu … bukanlah Kakashi.

"Kashi … Maafkan aku," begitu lirih dan getir suara itu terucap dari bibir pucatnya.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata hijaunya yang kini redup tanpa cahaya. Dia merasa hampa. Sehelai kartu pos berwarna hijau muda dengan tulisan tangan yang ramping, rapi dan begitu dirindukannya kini jatuh perlahan dari genggamannya ke atas permadani lantai bersama secarik kertas putih dengan tinta yang sudah luntur terkena sapuan air matanya.

...

 **Mogadishu, 28 Maret 2013**

 _Sakura …_

 _Aku mengirim surat ini tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-23, tapi mungkin kau baru menerimanya dua bulan kemudian._

 _Hahaha …_

 _Tidak aneh, karena Somalia adalah negara yang sangat miskin dan transportasinya pun sangat tidak layak. Teknologi hanya sedikit lebih maju dibandingkan zaman batu._

 _Untuk telepon dan internet saja hanya tersedia di ibukota, itupun waktunya terbatas dengan jaringan yang sangat buru_ k. _Untuk mengirim surat saja harus melewati banyak pos pemeriksaan yang sangat ketat._

 _Aku selalu berpindah-pindah dari satu barak pengungsian ke barak pengungsian yang lain bersama ribuan pengungsi yang bertahan hidup terkatung-katung dalam kemiskinan. Tapi di tengah kondisi yang serba kekurangan ini, aku justru merasa bahagia._

 _Mungkin kau heran, mengapa aku bisa merasa bahagia di tempat yang menurut kacamata dunia sangat primitif ini._

 _Aku bahagia karena di sini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku bahagia bisa hidup tanpa topeng kepura-puraan menutup rapat wajah asliku._

 _Di sini aku melihat banyak cinta, persaudaraan dan kasih sayang tersebar di udara gurun yang panas dan kering._

 _Aku takjub dan heran melihat mereka mau saling berbagi seteguk air di tengah haus yang mendera, berbagi sepotong roti di tengah kelaparan yang menyiksa, berbagi selimut di tengah malam dingin yang membekukan tulang._

 _Mereka manusia-manusia hebat, Sakura. Manusia yang berhati seputih dan selembut kapas._

 _Tak ada egois. Tak ada keserakahan. Tak ada keangkuhan._

 _Karena mereka menyadari, semua manusia adalah bersaudara, tidak peduli apa warna kulit mereka, status sosial mereka, keyakinan mereka …_

 _Tanpa sadar kita semakin lama semakin egois dan hanya memikirkan diri kita sendiri._

 _Sering sekali kita melupakan jika jutaan saudara kita merintih kehausan, kelaparan, kedinginan, kepanasan, sementara kita di belahan dunia yang sama menikmati tidur malam dengan perut kekenyangan, selimut tebal dan hangat, bisa bercanda tertawa lepas tanpa beban._

 _Sedangkan mereka?_

 _Karena itulah …_

 _Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti mengabdikan hidupku untuk mereka. Karena aku ingin sedikit saja bisa berbagi senyum dan tawa untuk mereka._

 _Sakura …_

 _Kau tahu filosofi dari Bunga Sakura? Bunga Sakura yang begitu indah tetapi hanya mekar beberapa hari sebelum jatuh berguguran, tetapi dia tak pernah menyesali takdir hidupnya._

 _Mengapa?_

 _Karena Bunga Sakura menyadari kalau hidup itu terlalu singkat sehingga harus diisi dengan hal terindah. Yang terpenting bukanlah berapa lama kita bisa hidup di dunia, tapi yang lebih penting adalah sudah berapa banyak yang telah kita perbuat dalam hidup bagi orang lain._

 _Sakura …_

 _Maafkan aku jika aku mencintaimu bukan dengan cara yang kau inginkan. Tapi percayalah, aku tulus mencintaimu hingga lebih dari hidupku. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa kembali ke Jepang, membawakan setangkai bunga Jericho*) untukmu._

 ** _Kakashi Hatake_**

...

 **Mogadishu, 29 Maret 2013**

Haruno-san …

Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku banyak mengenalmu lewat cerita dari bibir sahabatku, Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Dia penuh kesederhanaan, bersahaja, tetapi berdedikasi tinggi.

Dia tertembak kemarin sore saat perjalanan pulang dari ibukota.

Kami sudah melarangnya pergi karena perang tengah berkecamuk di perbatasan. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras pergi. Dia bilang ingin mengirim sesuatu untuk seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Kurasa orang itu adalah kau.

Kami semua merasa kehilangan. Bahkan bumi dan langit pun turut berduka.

Dia sangat mencintai gurun ini.

Mencintai negara ini. Mencintai ratusan ribu anak yatim piatu sebatang kara yang bertebaran di negara ini. Mencintai orang-orang yang kelaparan dan rela ikut menahan lapar bersama mereka.

Karena itu kami menguburkan jenazahnya di tengah Gurun Sahara tepat di bawah Pohon Kurma yang selalu berbuah lebat. Buah yang lebat dan manis seperti pengabdiannya yang tak pernah mengenal lelah dan tulus tanpa pamrih.

Dia adalah pengantin bagi Gurun Sahara kami.

Kapan kau sempat, berkunjunglah ke sini. Temuilah pria-mu yang terbaring dalam rengkuhan doa-doa tulus dari ribuan bibir anak-anak polos ini.

PS: Bersama ini kukirimkan sebentuk cincin perak bermata batu Topaz yang selalu dibawanya ke mana pun dia pergi. Kurasa dia ingin kau memilikinya.

Salam hangat,

Shiranui Genma

...

Di dunia kini …

Ada enam milyar manusia.

Enam milyar jiwa.

Enam milyar hati.

Tapi percayalah …

Terkadang kita hanya butuh satu untuk menjadi belahan jiwa kita.

::::

 **END**

::::

Glosarium:

*)ICRC: International Commitee Red Cross Road, lembaga kemanusiaan swasta yang berbasis di Jenewa, Swiss. ICRC bertugas untuk melindungi korban konflik bersenjata internasional dan non internasional. Termasuk di dalamnya adalah korban luka dalam perang, tawanan, dan pengungsi.

*)Batu Topaz: Topaz berasal dari bahasa Sanksekerta yang berarti api. Batu ini berasal dari Kepulauan Topazos, di Laut Merah. Topaz yang melambangkan keanggunan secara luas digunakan sebagai simbol estetika oleh kaisar dari berbagai negara dan peradaban. Batu ini diyakini membuat pemakainya menjadi cantik dan tampan.

*)Pap: makanan khas Benua Afrika yang berbentuk seperti polenta terbuat dari daging mielie dan sedikit tepung jagung.

*)Bunga Jericho: tumbuhan gurun yang dikenal memiliki daya tahan luar biasa menghadapi kekeringan. Pada musim kering, tumbuhan ini menggulung menjadi seperti bola. Ketika mendapatkan air, gulungan batang tersebut akan melepaskan diri dan segar kembali.


End file.
